The present disclosure relates to a wire harness.
Conventional drive motor-attached vehicles such as hybrid cars and electric vehicles, as shown in JP 2016-58137A for example, include a drive motor, an inverter that is connected to the drive motor, and a high-pressure battery that supplies electric power to the inverter, wherein the inverter and the high-pressure battery are connected to each other via a wire harness including a plurality of electric wires.